


Beautiful Lust

by Sephiroth618



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Link, Butts, Feminization, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sub Link, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephiroth618/pseuds/Sephiroth618
Summary: Cloud Strife is a well-hung dominant male stud who is in a very active sexual relationship with Link, a cute and effeminate submissive girly boy with a big round bubble butt.Contains hardcore yaoi smut and is not intended for anyone under the age of 18. Consider yourself warned.





	Beautiful Lust

Tonight was just another slow and boring Tuesday night, at least it had seemed that way for the tall and buff spiky-haired man known as Cloud Strife. To be honest though, Cloud kind of enjoyed having the day to himself though he did miss Link, his devoted submissive and passionate lover.

She had to go visit her friend Zelda, who was recovering from an injury at the local hospital following some sort of car accident or something, Cloud did not really know all the details and he did not like to stick his nose in other people's business or get too involved in their misfortunes.

Sitting completely nude on the soft plush blue couch in his living room, the young and virile stud sighed in contentment as he laid back and relaxed on the couch, enjoying the peace and quiet of what had been a slow evening as he eagerly awaited the arrival of his beautiful girlfriend Link. Just thinking of the girly effeminate twink's beautiful form, from her long silky blonde hair to her deep emerald green eyes along with her milky pale skin, her six-inch circumcised penis and best of all, her round and chubby bubble butt, feminine in appearance, large in size, and concealing a very tight and hot anus that always felt good around Cloud's own kingly cock made the young dominant hard as a rock and very aroused. For a brief moment, he considered the possibility of jerking himself off to satisfy his primal urges, but quickly decided against it. No, he wanted to be good and ready for when Link came home, he needed his balls as full as possible so he could pump his slutty bitch full of hot gooey semen when he would inevitably reach his orgasm. The only thing he loved more than filling Link's pussy-ass full of masculine creamy goodness was making his girl achieve orgasm solely from fucking her. Cloud was very firm and controlling, and made sure to keep Link from touching herself during sex.

Soon, Cloud heard the front door open and could hear footsteps approach the living room followed by a familiar effeminate voice, it was clearly Link.

"Hey sweetie, I'm home." said the beautiful femboy with a distinct lisp.

"Welcome back, Link! Come on in and make yourself comfortable while you tell me all about your day, cutie pie."

"Of course, Master Cloud." spoke Link as she took off her dark green slippers.

The cute long-haired blonde was technically male, but it was difficult to tell when she walked into the living room in her tight green Sailor Jupiter T-shirt, green skirt, and green striped stockings, dolled up with jade green lipstick and nail polish, along with deep green eye shadow and eye liner.

The only thing that gave her biological sex away was the fact that she was pitching a tent in her lacy mint green panties at the moment, her erection's bulge visible beneath her skirt, her cock hardening and her face blushing at the sight of Cloud's toned and beautiful naked form.

Link was still a male in her own eyes and she did not consider herself transgender in the usual sense, but she did like taking on a more feminine and gender-fluid role in her relationship with Cloud, who was the dominant partner in this. Link loved the idea of homoerotic cross-dressing and gender-bending and loved when Cloud referred to her in female terms, which she gladly took to referring herself in such a manner as well.

"Like what you see?"

"Indeed I do, sweetie."

"If you want to get undressed for me while you tell me about how your visit went, you have your master's permission."

"Awesome, just let me get naked real quick before I tell you how Zelda is doing."

Soon, Link quickly disrobed starting with her shirt and then came her skirt. Turning around to show Cloud her tight mint green undies that perfectly conformed to her round girly ass, Link slowly pulled down her underwear as she revealed more and more of her magnificent bare buttocks before bending down and spreading her ass cheeks to reveal a tight rosebud butthole that Cloud lovingly referred to as her pussy. Cloud gently leaned in and kissed Link's anus before licking up and down her butt crack and then gently grabbing her by the hips and setting her down beside him.

"So, just how is Zelda doing after the accident? I hope she's not too badly hurt."

Cuddling up beside Cloud's firm muscular form, Link gently kissed Cloud on the cheek and said "Well, she has to wear a brace on her leg and walk on crutches for a few days while she heals but the doctors say she will make a full recovery after that. Zelda was very lucky, her car was totaled but she could've been in a lot worse of an accident."

"I'm glad your friend will make a full recovery and I hope she gets well soon. I always liked Zelda, she seems like a nice girl. Hey Link, would you be up for a nice quick hard fuck tonight?"

"Sure, I haven't blown a load in a few days and I could always go for getting my pussy fucked hard and rough by a big manly dom such as yourself."

"Hehe, that's my girl. Alright, get up and turn around to face the couch. Bend over like the bitch you are, and you might want to bite a pillow. This one is going to very rough and primal and I am going to use as little lube as I can safely get away with. You're gonna feel this one for the next few days. i haven't had a good sexual release in a few days, so I'm gonna fuck you like an animal and it's gonna hurt, trust me on this one. You think you can handle that? If I'm getting too rough, remember to use the safe word, okay?"

"Alright. I eagerly look forward to it. Show this whorish cum-slut you own her!"

Cloud smirked and stood up as he smacked Link's ass, making her buttocks jiggle as he spat into his hand and coated his cock with the saliva. Soon, the spiky-haired Adonis grabbed a small tube of lubricant from the coffee table beside the couch and squirted a few small drops onto his hand before coating his rock hard throbbing penis in the slick clear fluid. 

Without warning, Cloud quickly and unevenly rammed all twelve inches of circumcised dick into Link's tight hot ass, her anal passage griping his cock like a smooth and warm silky vise, making Link scream and moan in a mix of masochistic agony and lustful ecstasy, reeling in an even blend of intense pain and pleasure. Cloud simply grunted and groaned softly before quickly ramming his cock in further, thrusting and pounding Link's criminally tight butt with reckless abandon as he reached over and held his twink girlfriend's wrists in place.

"Fuck yeah, this is the shit! Ah, your pussy is so fucking tight! Feels real good. Gonna fuck you hard and bust my nut inside you soon enough! And you're gonna take my cum, you fucking bitch whore! Your pussy is mine and I own you, you weak little slut! You love it though, you get off on being brutalized like this because you're a butt sex queen who has no self-respect! You love it when I talk shit to you and fuck you hard like a bitch in heat! Who owns this pussy?" shouted Cloud as he once again smacked Link's big booty in rhythm to the movement of his massive cock, his balls slapping against Link's own as the tip of Cloud's penis rammed against Link's prostate.

Screaming in pleasure from having her sweet spot hit like that, Link felt as if she were being kicked in the stomach from within, but she gathered up enough strength to respond to Cloud's question.

"Ahh.....fuck! You own this pussy! This pussy is yours, Cloud! I'm your little cum-dump and you own me! Fuck me hard and blast your hot seed into me! Mark me as your property and make me cum from being fucked!"

"Can do, will do! But you don't tell me what to do, you little bitch!" said Cloud once more as he smacked his girlfriend's butt and then hit her prostate again, making her quiver and moan. Soon, Link felt her balls tighten and it happened....

"CLOUD! AH FUCK!" 

Link bucked slightly as she achieved orgasm, blowing a colossal load of thick pearly spunk all over her lap and the couch beneath her. Link unknowingly clenched her ass when she came, enough to send Cloud over the edge. Normally, the stud would resist his climax and continue to fuck his bitch, but he decided to ride it out and let orgasm overtake him. Cloud Strife had an explosive climax as his dick spewed torrents of hot gooey semen as if it were a volcano of sperm. Riding out the moment, Cloud groaned low and loud until his balls were thoroughly emptied of cum and he had filled Link's rectum with the hot liquid seed.

Slowly pulling out his softening dick from his girlfriend's tight cum hole, Cloud carried Link bridal style to their bedroom and laid the submissive down on her stomach as she softly cried tears of joy, a form of emotional release that Cloud found a little strange but also endearing. Gently kissing Link as he laid her head on the pillow and cuddled up next to her before pulling the blanket and covers over both of their naked bodies, Cloud said some words of comfort to his beautiful lover.

"You did good tonight, Link. Your pussy always feels good, but this time it felt exceptionally wonderful. Very tight and hot. I hope I wasn't too rough, sweetie. Rest easy, you've earned it."

"You weren't too rough at all, master. It hurt, but in a good way. That was the best sex I've had in at least two weeks. You have a way of making me feel like a woman. I love you, Cloud."

"I love you too Link."


End file.
